halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkilly (DarkstormxLily)
Romantic Pairing between Lily the Cat-chidna and Darkstorm (Actu-sin) the Halfbreed Romance Status Married as King and Queen of Apocalia in the Present. Veiwer Comments Roleplay A twenty-year old female echidna wanders the streets of Station Square. Darkstorm:(Bumps into her) Sorry Ma'am The Girl: oh... it's alright. Darkstorm: Are you ok? The Girl: hmm? um... yeah. for a girl living on the streets orphaned, yeah... Darkstorm: You look Malnourished (Takes her to a resturaunt and orders a meal for a king) Lily: oh... um, thanks. Darkstorm: Eat up Lily: oh... I haven't told you who I am, have I? I'm Lily. Darkstorm: I am Dark Lord Darkstorm (Actu-sin) the Halfbreed Lily Ah. Nice to meet you, then. (smiles) Darkstorm: Go on eat, you look incredably hungry Lily: okay, then... (begins to eat) Darkstorm:(Do you live anywhere? Lily: I dunno... I guess the streets are my home. darkstorm: Hmmmmm, Why don't you come live with me till you can find a place of your own Lily: Th-thank you so much! Can my brothers stay there, too? Darkstorm: sure Lily: (bows) th-thank you... Darkstorm:(Scratches behinds her ears) Lily: (purrs) Darkstorm: Go find your brothers Lily: alright... (leaves, getting her brothers) Darkstorm:(Waits for her) (She returns with two echidnas) Darkstorm: Ok, lets go, but are you guys hungry Venom (the elder echidna): naw... Darkstorm: Ok (Takes lily's hand) grab on Lily: okay.... *does so* Darkstorm: you boys as well Jake and Venom grab on. Darkstorm:(Smokeports to the Castle) Jake: (looks around) Nice place you have, here. Two Dark Maids walk up and begin Measuring the newcommers Lily: (keeps still) Darkstorm:( Forgive them, your clothes are tarnished so they are measuring you all so they can make you clothes Venom: oh... that's nice. ^_^ Dark Maid: Stand still Venom and Jake: (obey) Dark Maid: Ok follow me to your rooms Lily: Alright... Each room is fancy Lily: Wow... they're all so beautiful! Dark Maid: Enjoy yourselves Their is an X-Box 360 in the room Jake: Oh... one of those Xboxes? Dark Maid: The Dark Lord is rich Lily: Heh, we can see that. Dark Maid: Ok, do you want anything Lily: No... Dark Maid:(You sure, no grooming, or a hot bath? Lily: (nods her head no) Dark Maid: I must insist on.... Darkstorm: If she doesn't want one, do not push it Jake: He's right. My little sister can make her own descisions... Dark Maid: Blushing Embarrassed) Jake: hmm? Dark Maid walks off Venom: Erm... okaaay? Darkstorm: forgive her, her mom raised her that way, well anyways make yourselves at home Lily: ...Alright. Darkstorm: Enjoy yourselves Lily: Heh, we will. Darkstorm:(Walks off) Lily: ("Nice guy...") (she walks off to her room.) it is way cooler than her brothers Lily: Wow... this is really cool! Does he like me THAT much? (Later in the day) Jake: (tinkering a bit) Darkstorm: Working on his Fighter in the Garage) Venom: (reading) the book is enchanted and the characters pop out Venom: (suprised) Whoa! as soon as he stops reading the characters disappear Venom: Weird... Darkstorm:(Over the intercom) I enchanted the books to help the learning process Venom: hm... I see. Darkstorm:(Just becarefull with the more advanced tomes, scrolls and heavy dragon books in the advanced magic section Venom: Okay... Teniahk:(Screams) Venom: huh?! Bakuu: you ok sis Teniahk: The bloody Advanced Tome knocked me down Venom: erm... (helps her up) Teniahk: Thanks Venom: Not a problem, kid... Teniahk: I am a Married woman Venom: >w> Yeeaaah... Teniahk:(Still half a lioness and is prone to rage) Venom: ... ^_^ Teniahk:(Growls) Jake: Damn it, Isaac... what'd you do this time? Teniahk:(Walks off) Jake: ... (sighs) Bakuu: Hi Jake: Oh... hey. Bakuu: Wassup Jake: Nothing much... Bakuu: you play guitar? Jake: No... but my brother does. Bakuu: sweet Jake: Heh, yeah... Bakuu: You like Magic Jake: Well... I'm more interested in Science, but I guess. Bakuu: I think we got some science books in the Library Jake: Alright. I'll check them out, later... Bakuu: Peace (Smokeports) Lily: (sitting on the couch, not speaking a word) Jake: (notices her sister) ? Hey, something wrong, sis? Lily: No, no.... Teniahk: You ok? Lily: Yeah... Teniahk: never saw smokeporting? Lily: ...No? Teniahk: It is a power Lily: I see... Teniahk:(Trying to Get her dread lock beads in her hair) Lily: hmm? Teniahk:(Heh Lily: ... Teniahk: well gotta go (Runs off) Lily: Ummm... okay? A book falls Lily: (catches it, putting it back in it's place) Darkstorm:(Walks in) Lily: Oh... hey. Darkstorm: hi Lily: hmm... Darkstorm: Goes to wash up) Lily: (sighs) ... Dark Maids: Something wrong? Lily: Um... no. Dark Maid: Are you in love with the Dark Lord? Lily: (blushing) Wh-what?! No! Dark Maid: Keep telling yourself that (Walks off to the Dragon Nursery Lily: ("Maybe... maybe I am in love with him.") Darkstorm:(Had gotten out of his shower, dried off and gotten dressed, now he begins making lunch) Jake: (studying) The delicious smell of Darkstorms pizza fills the room Jake: (sniffs the air) Darkstorm:(Finishes up with Olives and Pepperoni) Lunch time Venom and Jake: (enter the dining room) Darkstorm: Lily you hungry Lily: I guess... Darkstorm: come and gets some Lily: Oh, alright... Darkstorm:(Makes them a plate) Lily: (grabs one) Darkstorm:("I hope see likes it, I kinda like her") Enjoy Lily: Alright... (eats) Darkstorm:(Begins to walk to the library and then his tail wraps around Lily's) Lily: (blushing) Huh? Darkstorm:(Blushing) Lily: O////O O-oh.... Darkstorm: Sorry Lily: ...It's alright. Darkstorm:tries to unwrap his tail around hers) Lily: (waiting) Darkstorm:(Bites his own tail and it lets go) Lily: O^O; You okay?! Darkstorm: Yeah (Regenerates) Lily: Phew... Darkstorm:Wanna go out some time? Lily: (blushes) Oh, I... alright. Darkstorm:(Pulls out a pearl necklace from behind her ear) Lily: Eh? he hands it to her, he kisses her hand Lily: (blushes deeper) O-oh... Darkstorm:(Walks to his room; hair steaming) Lily: (silent for a while) ... Dark Maids:(Madam are you ok Lily: Hrm? Oh... I'm perfectly fine. they Size her for a dress Lily: (waits patiently) in a minute later the most beautiful dress is made out of the finest Silks Lily: (gasps in awe) Wow... it's so beautiful! Dark Maid:( Thanks we work hard Lily: (smiles) I appriciate your work. Dark Maid:(Now for Jewelry (Opens a case, lots of Rings and necklaces are seen) Lily: W-wow.... I don't know what to pick! Dark Maid: try some on my lady Lily: (Puts on a diamond ring and earrings) Dark Maid: You look Fabulous Lily: (blushes) Thanks... Dark Maid:(does her hair) Lily: (waiting) Dark Maid:(What do you think *She gave her the royal hair due) Lily: Oh... it's nice. Dark Maid: (Giggles) Lily: Sorry... but I don't think this is my style, really. It might be... pretty,but I'm a tomboy, you know? Dark Maid:( returns her hair to normal) Lily: Sorry... Dark Maid: you should see Teniahk, she is the best Hair stylist Lily: ^-^; I might... Darkstorm:(Walks in and blushes) You look beautiful Lily: (blushes) Nah, you're just being too kind... Darkstorm: I cannot lie Lily: Ehehe... ^_^; Darkstorm:(Nuzzles) Lily: (blushes deeper) Darkstorm: kisses her cheek) see ya tonight Lily: ...Yeah. Darkstorm:(Smiles) Lily: (silent) (With Teniahk) Teniahk:(Working out) Venom: (watching her) Teniahk: there something you want from me Venom: Nah... Teniahk: then stop staring Venom: Wassup with your temper, kid? Chill... Teniahk:(Growls) Venom: (annoyed) See what I mean? Teniahk:(I have a boyfriend *Walks off* Venom: Hm... Teniahk:(Does her hunters Training, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Bushido) Venom: ... Teniahk:(Kicks the head off of a Wooden ninja) Venom: ("Heh, impressive...") Darkstorm: Setting up for dinner) Jake: (checking on Lily) Darkstorm: Hmmm Jake: ... Darkstorm: Jake Jake: Sup, man? Darkstorm: Does your sister have a type? Jake: Um... power-type, right? Darkstorm: No like boyfriends Jake: Um... I guess she's into those "sexy, nice strong dudes". I dunno... Darkstorm:Hmmmmm Jake: Er... I should be going. Darkstorm: Goes to See Lily) Lily: (practicing her healing powers) Darkstorm: hmmm Lily: (getting distracted) Um, excuse me? Darkstorm: don't mind me Lily: (raises an eyebrow) Then why are you here? Darkstorm: Meditate Lily: Okay... (continues her lessons, going through the early stages of Chaos Heal) Darkstorm:(Your Focusing to hard Lily: (sighs) Darkstorm: Relax Lily: ...There's no need. Darkstorm: hmmm Lily: (sighs, leaving the room) Darkstorm:(Goes to what she was healing and focus's on someone he loves) (An injured Chao is seen.) He holds both hands over the chao and a bright light is seen, seconds later it vanishes and the chao is healed The Chao: (opens its eyes, groaning) Darkstorm:(Picks up the Chao and carries it) (The healing slowly processes on) Darkstorm:(Sets the chao in a clean pond) The Chao: (vision becomes clearer) ...? Darkstorm:(Pets the Chao) The Chao: ^.^ Darkstorm: Leaves the room to Go to see lily) (Many Days later) Lily: (practicing her literacy skills) Darkstorm:(Training) Lily: Hm... Darkstorm:(Kicks a targets head off) Lily: (watching) Darkstorm:(He grabs a sword off the wall and Trains) Lily: ... he is pretty skilled Lily: Huh... Darkstorm: Hey Lily: Hey... Darkstorm:(Lookst at the Book she is reading) Lily: Um... Darkstorm: Modern English? Lily: >-> Darkstorm:(Picks up the book) Lily: Meh... Darkstorm:(You ok Lily: Um... yeah. Darkstorm:(Puts down the book) Lily: (silent) ... Darkstorm: Wanna go out tonight Lily: I'd rather not. I have... business to attend to. Darkstorm: You look like your preparing to go back to school Lily: Um... I've never even been to school in my entire life. I was a peasent like many of the people in my village, and only the noble children attended schools. Darkstorm:(Then what business is so important, I can help you Lily: ...My brothers and I have been searching for my real mother. I'd like to find her, whether alive or not. Darkstorm:(Do you have something that your mom once owned Lily: I'm afraid not... I never knew my father nor my mother, but I do know my father abandoned us in the woods, nearby Knothole. I'm not sure why... maybe he was being attacked by someone or something. Well, anyway, me and my older brothers (Jake and Venom... cuz' you'll obviously forget) were found by a woodchuck named Rosie. We were taken to an orphanage in Knothole, but we were frequently picked on, especially Venom because of his... dangerous powers. Jake and I eventually got a home, but not Venom, as he was deemed "different" and "strange". Darkstorm: hmmph, Dangerous powers, can he control them Lily: No... and even worse, he acts like almost demonic when forced to use his powers... as if he really was possessed by a demon. Darkstorm: I can help him Lily: I'd rather you not... besides, my concern now is finding my parents. Darkstorm:(Chuckles and grabs a pin) I need a sample of your blood Lily: (Has Aichmophobia, the fear of sharp objects) Uh... Darkstorm: I promise I will get this over with quickly Lily: Fine... he takes her hand and pricks her finger, takes a blood sample and begins the search Lily: That actually wasn't that bad... He bandages her finger Lily: Thanks... Darkstorm: (Nuzzles her) This may take a few days Lily: That's alright... Darkstorm:(goes to make lunch0 Lily: (goes to talk with Jake) Darkstorm:(Smiles) Venom: (had overslept)\ Darkstorm: whistles) Lily: Hm... Darkstorm: Sorry Lily (The Computer comes up with 10 results) Lily: Hmmm.... (looks at the screen) Darkstorm: well Lily: ...Wait. (glances at a certain name listed - " URIAH ". She recognizes this name) That's... the noble Echidna who assists Marus, the hedgehog partially responsible for the harsh conditions those small echidna villages are under! I'm... I'm related to HIM? Darkstorm: Bohkhidno Lily: ...What the hell does that mean? Darkstorm: You don't want a translation Lily: Okay, then? Darkstorm: Shall we search Lily: Yeah... but I want to bring my brothers with me, too. It's just as important to them as it is to me. Darkstorm:(Kissus her cheek) I will meet you in the humvee Lily: Alright, then... (she gathers up some supplies) Darkstorm:(Grabs his swords) Lily: (loading up some rifles) Darkstorm: Man, I like a girl who knows how to kick tail Lily: (smirks) You know that pretty damn well. Darkstorm:(Opens the back of the Humvee and puts the guns in the back) Lily: (gets her older brothers) Darkstorm:(Starts the car) (They get in) Darkstorm:(Drives) Venom: You know where to go, right? Darkstorm: You want to drive I will get the big gun Venom: Alright... Darkstorm:(Gets on the turrent) Venom: (takes the wheel) (at the Destination) Venom: (stops at a small Echidna village) Darkstorm: Nice place Jake: I do agree... but sadly, this is one of the many villages going through famines or other disasters because of the harsh ways of their tyrant "rulers"... Darkstorm: (Eye twitches) Do you just say the magic word *Tyrant*? Jake: Uh... yeah? Darkstorm: Time to start a revolution Venom: (nods) Darkstorm: Venom and Lily, you lead, I am new here (They do so. While wandering the village, many starving Echidnas are seen) Jake: Sickening... and to think my own kind and relative would help in causing this catastrophe. Darkstorm:(Pops a red flare to signal a supply chooper for food and warmth) (Many Echidnas gather there) a soldier passes out food and blankets Darkily Darkily